The Music of ChuckleVision By Dave Cooke
Dave Cooke Dave Cooke composed the Chucklevision theme tune and also has composed all the incidental music heard in Chucklevision to date. Prior to working on Chucklevision, Cooke also composed the theme tune for 'Chuckle Hounds'. He has also worked on other notable programmes including 'Astro Farm', 'Bananaman' and also composed the jingle for 'PC World'. The Theme Song Whilst the Chucklevision theme has essentually stayed the same since it's debut, it has slowly evolved as the series has progressed. In Series 1 the theme consisted of vocals, piano, keyboard and drums. In it's early form the theme also included a middle 8 which was later phased out. As the series progressed the theme tune became fuller with the addition of synthesised brass instruments and more layers of backing vocals. Chuckles Go To Work One of the most famous pieces in ChuckleVision history has to be Chuckles Go To Work used from Series 4 to Series 10. It involved a familiar tune reflecting the chuckles going around on their various jobs and was usually played when they were working hard or collecting items. Chuckles Embark Another famous piece in ChuckleVision history used from Series 5 to Series 10. This music was very similar to "Chuckles Go To Work" and at times the two themes were interlinked with one another. It was last used during Series 10 Auto-Manics. The Seaside This was used during Series 3 and 4 when they were near the seaside or on a boat. Some episodes in was used in was: Ship-Shapeless Shore Thing On The Trail The Chase Used during Lock In when the guard is chasing them around the store. Used again in Series 9. It was used mostly in Series 8 and 9. To Me To You Dave Cooke also worked with The Chuckle Brothers on their 1995 album 'To Me To You'. This album featured Paul and Barry singing and rapping over Cooke's house and jazz style music. The album featured 11 tracks: 1) Silly You, Silly Me 2) Dance the Man 3) Chu Chu Chuckle 4) Oi You 5) On The Beach 6) Eat Your Greens 7) Shake The Barn 8) Really 9) No Slacking 10) To Me, To You 11) Shark Attack The album has been discontinued in it's physical form but can still be bought from the official Chuckle Brothers website. Chucklevision, Vol. 1 (Music from the Original TV Series) On the 15th September 2014, Cooke released the first of a series of original soundtrack albums from Chucklevision. The recordings date back to 1990 and feature 17 tracks. 15 of which are various incidental scores from the series and two of those are remixes. Cooke has stated that he is going to be featuring several remixes from the Chuckle Brothers 1995 album 'To Me To You'. The album tracklisting: 1) Chucklevision (Remix), 2) Chucks a-Go-Go, 3) Chucks to Me to You, 4) Chucks of Invention, 5) Chucks Men at Work, 6) Chucks at the Flicks, 7) Chuckles and Mussels, 8) Chucks Beside the Sea, 9) Chucks Art Dealers, 10) Chucks, Boats and Planes, 11) Chuckle Chaser, 12) Chucks Crimebusters, 13) Chucks Feeling Good, 14) Chucks on the Move, 15) Chucks Up Up and Away, 16) Chucks Wrong Number, 17) Silly You, Silly Me (Remix)